A Taste of Agony
by Psychotic-Ninja-Panda
Summary: After the events of Kingdom Hearts two, the trio is finally able to rest on Destiny Islands. But when the king sends them a message, and Sora starts having weird dreams, will they have to pick up their keyblades again? Fem! Sora.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my second kingdom hearts fan fiction, and I'm hoping it's just as good as people say my first one is. Sora is a female in this story, just warning you now. I do not own kingdom hearts in any way what so ever, of course if I did, this wouldn't even be on , this would be a game. Anyways, enjoy the story and review for me, so I'll actually be motivated to write more, thanks!**

* * *

"Do you fear the darkness?" I turned to look at the voice, and shook my head. I didn't fear it…not in the least bit. "Then why do you fight so hard for the light?" I smirked at the figures question, and looked up at the moon.

"I don't fear the darkness…but I'm scared to death of what's lurking inside. Light is the only thing that keeps those demons away." I said, smiling softly.

"Demons are just as strong in the light as they are in the dark." The voice said, starting to walk around me. I shook my head.

"No…they are stronger in the dark…because you can't see them easily. At least in the light, I can see. Hey, who are you anyways? I can't think of anyone else who is alive that would want to fight for the darkness." I said, turning back to the figure in the cloak once again.

"Oh, my dear Sora. So much you need to learn. You didn't think that the people you fought were the only ones seeking power, did you? So naïve…and yet, you've gotten this far. I wonder…what your friends would do if they were in the same position as you. Shall we test that?" The voice said, standing in front of me now. I looked away, and shook my head.

"No! You can't do that to them, don't put them through the same thing I went through. I don't want them to get hurt." I said, clenching my fist. The cloaked man laughed, and lifted my chin so I would look him in the eyes. His eyes were a bright red, and it was the only thing I could see under the hood of his cloak. And just like that, I was falling. Much like I was when this whole mess started. I was falling towards the beach, where my body laid there. It seemed as if I was sleeping. With a dull thud, I fell back into my body.

"Sora! Sora, get up you lazy bum! Come on, Riku is waiting for us at the paupu tree." I woke up to her voice…my best friend, Kairi. I smiled, and sat up.

"Let's not keep him waiting any longer." I said, keeping my odd dream to myself. I followed Kairi to the paupu tree, and plopped down beside Riku.

"Sora, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Riku said, tossing me a glass bottle with a letter in it. I just smiled, and smoothed out the bottom of my newest summer dress. My mom had taken me shopping after I got back from the whole 'kingdom hearts' ordeal. I opened the bottle, and took the message out.

"It's from the king!" I said, unrolling the message and reading it. Riku and Kairi were looking over my shoulders. "There is another enemy…and they are trying to create kingdom hearts." I said, my heart almost breaking at the thought of our efforts to save everyone being in vain.

"We'll just have to get rid of this enemy, just like we did the last ones." Riku said, taking the letter out of my hand, and smiling.

"But this time, we'll be together!" Kairi said, giggling at Riku, who was leaning against my shoulder, and had his hand placed over mine. Kairi placed her hand over Riku's, and I smiled. They were right.

"Yeah! We'll leave tomorrow, in the emergency gummi ship! And we'll all stick together this time." I said, grinning at them.

"It's settled then; we'll all wake up early tomorrow, and leave for Disney Castle to talk to the king. Should we tell our parents this time? I mean, they already know, so why worry them even more by just leaving." Kairi said, taking her hand from the pile up and resting both hands on her hips.

"Yeah, we should probably let them know. In the mean time, let's go lie on the beach and watch the sun set…just like old times." Riku said, pulling his hand away, and jumping off the paupu tree. He held his hand out for me, and I smiled, taking his hand and letting him pull me off the tree.

We lay on the shore and watched the sunset for a while. When it was dark, and the moon illuminated the sky we left for home. When I got home that night, I explained everything to my mom. She seemed really sad, but said it was for the best if I did leave.

"Thanks mom…for understanding. I know it's really hard." I said, hugging her. She nodded, and let me go up to my room to pack for the trip. I was in the middle of packing a small backpack when I heard a swooshing sound. It was coming from the wall closest to my bed. I looked around, and saw a bright red portal on the wall. What was worse was the black cloaked figure walking out of it. The same one from my dreams.

He backed me against a wall, and I glared at him. I tried to summon the keyblade, but he grabbed my wrist and clasped some weird blue bracelet around it. "What did you do to me? Why can't I summon the keyblade?" I yelled, pushing him away.

"You have very much to learn, Sora. And a very short amount of time. Leave them, Sora. Give them a taste of what you felt…what you felt when you were trying to save them both. Let them feel your agony." The man said, getting closer to me. I glared, and tried to move away from him. He wrapped a fist in my long, spiked hair, and pulled me towards the portal. I fought against him as hard as I could. He slammed my head against the wall, and I cried out in pain. He laughed, and bashed my head against the side of my dresser. I barely saw my mom rush into the room, and yell for this guy to leave me alone. The last thing I saw was my mom running after me just before the portal closed behind us.

**A/N:** **Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review, and I will post the second chapter ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it took me a while to upload, but I've been pretty busy with school projects and midterms! This is chapter two, and I still don't own Kingdom Hearts! Thank you, review please!**

Riku's POV:

Mrs. Hikari was knocking on my door when I was done packing. I was curious, because Sora wasn't with her. My mom opened the door, and let Mrs. Hikari into my room. She was crying.

"Oh, Riku! Sora was packing for the trip when I heard her scream. I rushed up to investigate, but when I got there some man in a cloak pulled her into some kind of red portal. Oh, please find her!" She blurted, without hesitation.

I gasped, and grabbed my back pack. "I'll get Sora back, I promise. We're going to leave tonight." I said, rushing down stairs to talk to my parents. "Mom, dad…there's been a change of plans. Sora's been kidnapped, so I'm leaving tonight." I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulders.

"Be safe, Riku. And you better not be reckless. We'll miss you." My mom hugged me, and my dad ignored me, which was perfectly fine to me. I hugged her back, and ran out the house and down the street to meet up with Kairi. I texted her to meet me on the sea shore so we could leave.

Sora's POV:

I was dragged through the portal, and tossed to the ground in a prison cell. "You coward! Get this thing off of me and fight me!" I yelled, pulling at the bracelet clamped around my wrist. He laughed at me. I couldn't stand it when the villain laughs at me.

"It would be wise for you to remember your place here. You are the one behind bars, and I get to run free." I looked at the ground, and thought about my friends. Did they know I was gone?

"I'm not scared of you! That's nothing but an empty threat, you coward!" I mentally kicked myself for yelling without thinking. The no-named kidnapper laughed, and when I blinked, he was suddenly in front of me.

"Unlike the past villains you have fought, I am much more brutal. In here, I am your master. Soon you will understand obedience, my pet." I glared.

"I am not your pet, and I will never treat you like my 'master'. I'm my own master." I hissed, standing up to face him. He threw me against the stone wall without warning, and I cried out in pain.

"You will refer to me as Master Ragnarok or sir, and you will do as I say or else. You are merely my puppet. Do I make myself clear?" He picked me up and shoved me against the wall by my neck when he started to talk. I tried to breathe, but the more I hesitated on answering, the tighter his grip on my throat was.

I stopped struggling to get lose, and hung my head. "Yes sir." I choked out breathlessly. He dropped me, and I gasped for air.

"Good, I shall be sending a servant to come and get you in 2 hours. Don't let me be disappointed." I shuddered, and nodded. He left, locking me behind the cold metal bars. I curled up in a corner, and tried to bring myself to a happy place. __

Riku's POV:

When we took off, Disney Castle was blocked off, so we went to Radiant Garden. "Hey Leon, open up, it's important." I yelled, pounding on the wooden door of Leon's home near the bailey. I looked at my watch, and sighed. Leon was going to hate me for waking him up at midnight.

"What could you possibly want at midnight?" Leon grumbled, opening the door. "What are you two doing here? Where's Sora?" Leon was looking around for the cheerful brunette.

"That's why we're here. Someone kidnapped Sora." I said. Leon immediately walked out of his house and started walking to Merlin's house. Kairi and I followed him.

"Do you know who took her? Does this have anything to do with the keyblade?" Leon asked while we walked.

"No, I have no clue. Sora's mom came to my house and told me some guy in black pulled Sora into a red portal." I said. Leon quickened his pace, leaving me and Kairi to run after him. By the time we caught up, he was already talking to the king over Cid's webcam.

"The King!" Kairi said, smiling.

"Riku, Kairi. Whoever it is that took Sora is a lot worse than Maleficent or the organization. He will not hesitate to hurt her. Or worse, kill her. Whoever this is seems to be hiding on an unknown world. Your job is to search for information while battling the heartless and sealing the worlds. Can you two do it?" I nodded, and we started to prepare.

Sora's POV:

Two hours later a servant unlocked the door, and a big guard forced me to follow. They left me with Ragnarock in the dining room. "Come here Sora." I walked over to him, only to trip and fall at his feet. He placed a foot on my head, and laughed. I pushed his foot off, and stood up. "I'm going to begin training you how to fight with new weapons. But first, you must eat." I nodded, and sat down in the seat next to Ragnarock. This was my first look at his face. He had deadly pale skin, spiked up black hair, and silver eyes. I silently ate the food I was given, curious as to what kind of meat was given to me.

Without warning I was dragged to my feet by my upper arm, and pulled down a random hallway. He took me into a training room, and handed me a whip and a bow with arrows. I had to learn how to use them quickly, because I was suddenly attacked.

I guess he deemed my fighting skills worthy, so he stopped attacking me. "What are you?" I asked, rubbing my arm where I had been hit earlier.

"Some like to refer to my kind as vampires…others call us the undead…but in all actuality, we do more than just suck blood…we claim people's souls. You were warned in that letter from your king, weren't you? About just how dangerous I am? Come here." I shook my head, and backed away. He glared at me, and walked closer to me. He backed me into a wall, and tilted my head up. I pushed him away, but it wasn't any use. This enemy was one like I've never seen before.

He bit down on my neck, and I screamed. Not only did it burn, but it felt like he was pulling a part of my soul from my body. I felt my eyelids get heavy, and they closed. When he pulled away from my neck, the two puncture holes automatically healed, and leaved two scars on my neck. "I own a part of your soul, Sora. You are literally my puppet now. We should show Riku and Kairi what they are dealing with…shall we?" I opened my eyes, and looked up at him with a venomous growl.

"I'm not going to betray my friends! You can forget it, because I won't do anything to them." I said, crossing my arms and starting to walk away. He shoved me against the wall again, and I felt a tug at my heart. A portal appeared behind me, and I disappeared into it, with Ragnarok behind me. He pushed me out the other side, and into the third district of Traverse town…right where my friends were at.

Ragnarok pushed me forward, and I took out my whip…against my will, I might add. It was as if someone had attached strings to me, and was moving me themselves. Was this what he meant? Was I literally a puppet? He disappeared in the portal once more, and I smiled sadly at my friends.

"Riku, Kairi!" I yelled, waving at them. I felt that invisible string tug at my heart again, and I pulled out my bow, and pulled an arrow out, and on the string of the bow.

"Sora, your okay!" Riku yelled, running over to me. I looked at my hands, and tried to put the bow down, but it was useless. I pulled the arrow back, and shot it at the ground when Riku tried to approach me. "Sora, what the hell are you doing? That could have hit me!" Riku yelled, looking at the arrow, and then at me.

"I'm so sorry Riku, Kairi. I have no control, I…I'm sorry." I said, pulling out another arrow with shaky hands, and pulling it back on the bow. I released it, and it soared straight towards Riku's chest. He blocked it with his keyblade, and I uncoiled the whip from around my wrist. I cracked it at the ground, and then towards Riku. I managed a hit, and winced. "Sorry." I whispered, trying to fight against the pull.

"Sora, quit apologizing! Just worry about fighting against whatever's controlling you!" Riku yelled, blocking another attack with his keyblade. I looked into his eyes, and nodded, pulling another arrow back, and letting it fly towards him again. I mentally fought against Ragnarok's control, while physically attacking Riku. He just blocked my hits, he never attacked back.

"Riku, fight back! I really don't want to hurt you…maybe if you fight back, we'll both be okay." I yelled, shooting another arrow. The arrow didn't miss this time…it went straight through Kairi's shoulder. She fell to the ground, and blood seeped out of the wound.

"What have I done?"

**A/N: Sorry again that it's so late, but please review! I'm working on the third chapter as we speak. **


	3. Fight or Flight!

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. I suggest **


End file.
